My Little Pony: Chaotic adventure
by LukeChaosSkull
Summary: I am teleported to the land of Equestria and many adventures await me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay. Let's see if this works. I used my Corruption powers on the wall and it made an inter-dimensional poratal. It looked purple with black swirls. I went through it. In... whatever this place was, it was all black with purple stars, like a Corrupted space. But there is one speck of light. I'll fly to it. And...i'm falling faster than the speed of sound. Meh, nothing special. I'll snooze. (10 hours later)

I'm awake! And covered in rubble! And 6 feet underground."########!" Time to use powers. DARK VORTEX! A black hole appeared in my... hoof? That's different. But anyway. It appeared, sucked up the rubble, and collapsed on itself. Soooooooo, hooooooves. That's new. I'm a horse or something. My flame-o-flage kicked in already? Usually takes a day. Wait... how long has it been? Should be about 10 hours. _**They could know you now. Destroy everything. **_Aaaaand the Darkness kicked in. Let's see. I'm a grey pony, with a black mane and tail, and the Dark Mark has moved to my flank. I think I am in... yup. I am in MLP:FiM. And to prove it, here she comes. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" My Secret Objective Organizer Tazer, or S.O.O.T., announced,"Objective complete. New objective in a riddle. Take a nap. Your'e tired. Don't eat the rock candy. That stone is sour." She looked at me with confusion."What was that? Are you a spy and that was Control Base?! You won't figure out my secrets!" She put her hoof on my forehead."I WON'T LET YOU!" I used S.O.O.T.'s tazer part on her. ...I kinda had to! HelllOooooo! But anyway.

I brought her to the park 'cuz i knew Twilight and everyone else would be there. She asked what happened. I said," I kinda sorta tazed her. In fact..." An idea hatched up in my mind." This isn't an ordinary tazer. Im'a turn the voltage up. Let's see. 1...3...10...50...You crazy to use this voltage...here we go! Lightning!"I pointed the S.O.O.T. at the sky and pressed the button."THUNDA!" And thunda appeared. Pinkie woke up with a startle. I said to Twilight," I suppose you're gonna call the guards or something because I tazed your friend?" She said no and I said," I think i'm gonna like it here."

**AUTHORS COMMENTS**

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I'M TRYING MY BEST TO FIX THAT. COMMENT TO SHOW HOW MUCH BETTER IT IS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We stayed at the park and Spike was telling me how he can send letters with his dragon breath. I said,"Cool. The thing I can do with my breath is knock people out. You'll be surprised how little i clean my teeth." Spike chuckled. "By the way," Twilight asked, "where are you from?" I replied,"Let's just say i'm not from around here. Also, is there a kingdom anywhere, or is this a democracy or something?" Rainbow Dash said,"Nah. There's the kingdom in Canterlot. But a lot of bad things happen there(reffering to The Return of Harmony and A Canterlot Wedding). Rarity also said," There is also a marvelous Crystal Empire." And Twilight added," There is also a special mirror that teleport's you to a different dimension." I was very interested in that place. So I went there.

I made a 6 word contract and got Princess Cadence and Shining Armor to sign it. It went like this...*"Okay, sign here, here, here, NO NOT THERE! OK.* I sorta covered up the real thing with a fake contract taped to the paper. Then I took it off. The 6 words were de Empire foreva. Sign here. It was real easy. An den I show i tu em. You cannot argue with a 6 word contract. Or LOLcat spelling. Me gotsa empiya nao.

I sent a letter to Twilight and her friends. (Meanwhile in Ponyville) Spike has burped out a letter and(surprise,surprise)Twilight reads it.

"Dear Twilight and friends"

I have taken over the Crystal Empire and have something very important to tell you. Please come to the Crystal Empire immediately.

Sincerely, Chaos(the guy that tazed Pinkie Pie)

Twilight said," Ooooooh. So his name is Chaos. Well let's see what he wants." Applejack was resistant. " I dunno, Twilight. Someone named "Chaos" doesn't seem all too good. Plus if he became king of the Crystal Empire without help,even if he is friendly, he CAN be dangerous?" Twi replied," Yes, i've taken it into consideration. But I trust him. Let's go."

And off they went. When they got here they went sraight to me. They asked how I liked my new kingdom. I replied," It's nice. But I wanted to tell you something." "What?" "I've got big plans for this place...


	3. Corruption 1

Corruption 1

It was over. The war was done. The Emperor King had won. All his eons in training had paid off. For you see, the most evil thing ever, The Dark One, used his dark powers to go back in time to turn the tables on the war, and almost destroyed the universe! Almost. The Emperor King was the only protection they needed in case this happened. The Dark One rolled over in pain. The Chosen One said to Dark One, "You are banished to something almost as bad as you. A black hole. Which is now right below us. Yeah, have fun in there."

The Dark One looked up to The King, remembering the battle. The Emperor King was the only living thing that could survive the Dark Oblivion, The Dark One's ultimate move. Well, ultimate putting aside...wait, that could work. The Chosen One continued," Or of course we can destroy you for certian, so... A or B?"

He replied," I choose C, none of the above! CURSED CLAWS!" He clawed The Emperor King, giving him a curse. "Though I die, the Darkness will live on." As the Emperor King fell in the black hole, The Dark One slit his own throat.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First, I needed a way to raise money. So I started a fighting challenge. It's five bits to enter. If you fight me and knock me out you win the jackpot. The jackpot was ten bits, plus one bit for every contestant. So far 50 people tried, so i've earned about 200 bits(5 for everyone minus 1 for jackpot). I've fought pretty much the strongest thing ever, so there is no way I will lose. BTW, what is the hardest thing to fight other than me? Probably my cyborg doppleganger. But, anyway.

Secondly, I needed to find a big wasteland to build my kingdom. And I found one, so I built my kingdom. Then I just had to show it to everyone. So I sent a quick lazer gram. I took a special pen, rubbed it on my forehead, then clicked the pen. The pen shot out a lazer, aiming for Twilight's forehead. (Meanwhile In Ponyville)

" Hey is that a glare, or a..." The lazer hit Twilight in the forehead. A voice appeared in her mind. _"Twilight, I am done with my project."_ She told everypony what she heard and they decided to go tommorow.

(Later that night) The curse was about to take effect. I don't know what will happen since I am in this form. Here it is. Black flames appeared at my back hooves like at flame-o-flague, and... it happened just like flame-o-flague. Huh. But anyway. I was at Sweet Apple Acres, in the forest part of it. I've learned how to control my curse by the way. I give it some room to be itself, and I have my volition back. I heard a faint crack of a twig. I immedeately shot the tree where the twig was with darkness. A figure dropped down with pain. It was one of the Mane Six.


End file.
